


Of Christmas Trees and Over Excited Dogs

by darkangel86



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Domestic Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “I know this looks bad,” Steve said, raising his hands carefully in front of him, wincing when the sound of more glass breaking met his ears. “But at least the blood is mine.”“That literally does not make anything better!” Danny exclaimed, still surveying the damage in front of him.





	Of Christmas Trees and Over Excited Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Therealdeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealdeo/gifts).



> Just a little bit of silly McDanno Christmas fluff.

Danny loved Steve. He truly did. It was times like this that he knew it was the truest kind of love a person could feel for another person. It had to be. Because there was no way that any normal human being could walk into the scene that Danny had just walked into and not have their first thought be about throttling the other person in the room.

“I just went to get more lights, Steven,” Danny said with a sigh as he carefully sat the bag of Christmas lights aside. It wasn't like they were going to be using them any time soon anyway.

“I know this looks bad,” Steve said, raising his hands carefully in front of him, wincing when the sound of more glass breaking met his ears. “But at least the blood is mine.”

“That literally does not make anything better!” Danny exclaimed, still surveying the damage in front of him.

“I think it does,” Steve insisted, looking around at the mess that was his living room. “I mean, it could've been Eddie's blood. Or, or Charlie's blood. But its not! Its mine so that makes it better! That definitely makes it better, Danno.” From behind him, Steve heard Charlie giggle. 

“I'm almost afraid to ask but... how did this happen?” Danny inevitably asked. With a sigh, he looked from the fallen Christmas tree, to the broken ornaments, to the shattered lights still half hanging from the doorway where Danny himself had painstakingly strung them up just a few hours ago.

“Apparently, and you're gonna get a kick outta this, buddy,” Steve began with a nervous chuckle. “But apparently, when a dog sees a tree inside the house, they assume its meant for them. To, uh, use the bathroom on.”

“Sweet Jesus above, help me not to murder this man on Christmas.” Danny muttered half to himself, half to Steve.

“And apparently, kids sometimes think its a game, uh, attempting to stop said dog from peeing in the house. So, excited voices mixed with an over excited dog equals this?” Steve tried, shrugging his shoulders as he tip toed through the broken glass around him.

“Charlie, are you hurt?” Danny asked, finally looking pasted Steve to where his son stood clutching Eddie's collar.

“I'm good, Danno. Uncle Steve made sure I didn't get hurt.” Charlie answered with a grin. Beside him Eddie barked.

“Can you take Eddie to your room while uncle Steve and I clean up this mess, please?” Danny asked, thankful that Charlie complied without argument. “And don't let him on the bed!” He called after his son, already knowing his wishes would go ignored. Those two were inseparable when they were together. Not that Danny really minded.

“Steve, I-” Danny started, only to be cut off by his partner who, for once, had the audacity to look ashamed.

“Danny, man, I am so sorry! I didn't even think about Eddie getting excited over the tree and when he did I just yelled at him to stop and I think it spooked him cause I've never really yelled at him before and then Charlie thought we were playing a game, I guess and that just got Eddie even more excited and, well, we sort of broke Christmas.” Steve finished, pouting as he looked around at all the broken ornaments.

“You didn't break Christmas, babe,” Danny said with a sigh as he fought to keep a smile from forming on his face. He was half tempted to kiss the ridiculous pout right off the taller man's face at this point.

“But we ruined the tree and-”

“Its not ruined. I promise. What? You think ma and pop didn't have their fair share of accidents around the tree with all of us growing up? You learn real fast to only buy the cheap stuff when kids are involved. All of this? Its easily replaceable so don't worry about. And the tree will be fine. Just pick it up and shake it out.” Danny explained, watching as Steve released a deep shuddering breath. It was obvious he'd assumed the things broken were irreplaceable. Luckily, if Danny hurried, he could make it back to the corner store he'd bought most of it from and easily replace everything.

“So you're not mad?” Steve asked hopefully, a hesitant smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“I'm not mad.” Danny replied and watched as Steve broke out into one of his more breathtaking smiles. It never did fail to take a little of his breath away when he saw it. “But Steve?” He asked, raking his eyes up and down Steve's naked torso once more.

“Yeah?” Steve asked, already in clean up mode.

“I love you, babe, I really do but please, for the love of God, put your shirt back on.” Danny begged.

“What? Why?” Steve asked, cocking his head curiously to the side.

“Because my son is two doors down the hall and I don't need him walking in on me jumping his shirtless uncle Steve in the middle of the day, in our living room, surrounded by broken glass when we're supposed to be decorating for Christmas!” Danny hissed, his eyes narrowing when Steve did nothing more than grin.

“Am I really that distracting, Danno?” Steve asked with a low chuckle and Danny swore to himself right then that Steve would be banished to the couch later that night.

“Put a shirt on, you neanderthal and help me clean all this glass up. And put a band aid on that cut!” Danny ordered, pointing to the still bleeding cut on his finger, and smiling happily when, for once, Steve complied without hassle.

“Yes, Danno.” Steve said as he leaned past Danny to retrieve his discarded shirt. Without missing a beat he pressed a quick kiss to Danny's lips before turning and resuming cleaning up the broken glass scattered across the floor. Danny sighed. At least his life was sure to never be boring with Steve in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to therealdeo for the prompt. <3


End file.
